Searching
by DeltaEnlightment
Summary: Jazz ran away when she was seventeen. Danny is determined to find her, even if she doesn't want to be found. But is Jazz the same girl that she was when she left? Will Danny ever see Jazz again? One-shot. Sequel to Runaway.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

It had been three years. Three years since we discovered her secret… and three since she left. I had only been fifteen at the time. Jazz was seventeen. I had told my parents my secret about a month before, and they had accepted me. She thought that it was okay to tell them a secret that she had been keeping almost her entire life.

Jazz had been wrong.

She was a pyrokentic. She could control and create fire… and she was really good at it. Her eyes turned red every time she used her powers. I was amazed. We had lived in Arizona before we moved to Amity Park. In the town that we lived in, there was a test lab for nuclear warfare weapons. There was an explosion and the town was exposed to nuclear radiation. Jazz had been exposed, and had gotten her powers from exposer.

My parents being the scientists that they were, hated supernatural beings, or meta-humans as they called them, more than ghosts. Due to laws, they weren't allowed to study humans. They tried to capture her and turn her into the government. Jazz didn't like that idea.

Through her tears, she burned down _Fenton Works, _and attempted to burn my parents alive. I went ghost and saved my parents from my parents and got them out of the burning building. By then Jazz was already gone.

At the time, I was blinded by anger and hatred at my sister. She had tried to kill me, our parents, and left our home in flames. My parents disowned her, and were hunting her…like they had hunted me. I was furious at her for an entire year and a half.

I felt sick and went into a state of shock when realization dawned on me. Jazz was just as terrified of her parents, just as I was. We were the same, both had been terrified of living under the same roof as supernatural hunters. She had been as scared as I was, and I knew that I had made a mistake.

It has been three years since that fateful day. I'm eighteen today. It is a bright summer day. Tomorrow, I start my search. Today, I celebrate becoming an adult with Sam, Tucker and my parents. Sam got tickets for a newer punk band known as the Metas'. It was an all-girl band, and they were really talented. Rumor had been that they were all runaways or disowned. They had spent two and a half years working their way up to greatness.

"Are you sure, Danny?" Sam asked me. We were walking down the street towards the park, where the concert was being held.

"Sam, I should have done this three years ago. The day she left. I was too afraid of being disowned and dissected for going after her. I need to do this."

"What are your parents going to say?" She asked me.

"Who cares? They can't stop me. I'm of legal age to leave home."

"Are you positive? Do you want me to come with?"

"Sam, stop worrying. I'll be fine. You are going to college soon anyways. I am going to spend a year. If I don't find her, then I know that she doesn't want to be found."

"Just be safe. Okay?" She kissed my cheek.

"When am I not? I'm the ghost boy, aren't I?" I smirked. Sam punched me. And smiled.

The concert was amazing. You could see that every one of the band members had put their hearts and souls into their music. All performed like they had nothing else to live for. Maybe if the rumors were true, they didn't.

The lead singer was the rhythm guitarist. She had white blond hair and electric colored eyes. She was known as Light. I thought that I knew her from somewhere, but I couldn't place where. The drummer was a girl with purple hair, and lots of tattoos. Obsidian, nominated as the best drummer of the year last year, and took second place. Not the best, but close. The violinist looked like the only normal one. Until you looked into her eyes. There was mistrust in her eyes. She was known as Jinx, and played piano as a second instrument. The lead guitarist was Sunset. She had red and orange hair that literally looked like a sunset. Then there was Flame. She had black and orange hair that you couldn't tell which was natural. She played bass and had red eyes. She reminded me of Jazz a little bit.

The five of them were fantastic. You could understand that they lost themselves in the music. I found myself singing along to the lyrics and swaying to the music. After the concert, the band was gone as quickly as they came. It was like they were never even here.

I packed my bag that night and slept in my clothes. I left a letter for my parents on the bed.

_ I know that you may hate me and disown me for this, but I am leaving to go find Jazz. Just to apologize for not going after her. I should have done this years ago. Now I am. Please understand that this is for the best. I will be back in a year, with or without my older sister. I'm sorry and I love you both. -Danny _

I transformed and flew out the window before the break of dawn. I was going to start in Arizona and make my way across the country. She could be anywhere. She wasn't in our hometown, but I started to search around that area. I had no success.

Eight months into my search for my older sister I was about to give up. I had been half way around the world, all around the country, and most of the continent. I was losing my mind out of worry. Anytime I was close, I just missed her. Then I freaked out, what if she was in the ghost zone? Or in a government agency or facility?

Jazz was too smart for that. Too intelligent to get caught. Though she seemed to be losing her mind when she took off. I found her when I came across a Metas' concert in Arizona. I had gone back and stayed in the city for a few days to visit my grandparents' that lived in Phoenix. I had gone to the concert to relax, and lose myself in the music.

One of their new songs was really sad and long. The bassist, Flame, wrote it and was sung the song. IT talked of distrust, being scared most of her life, and then being forced to leave. It ended in how things would always get better. That everyone will fall down sometimes. That you just have to pick yourself back up and leave it in the past. Her eyes flashed red. Like a flame, or a fire. Jazz.

After the show, I went back to the hotel that I was staying at. It wasn't the best, but it was what I could afford. It turned out that the Metas' were staying at the same place as I was. They had been living on the streets for two and a half years before the record deal, and were still trying to get back on their feet.

I was in the lobby when they walked in. Jazz had on sunglasses, and was carrying her bass on her back.

"Jazz." I stood up. "Jazz, wait!"

"Are you talking to me, kid? I don't know any Jazz's. Go away," She commanded.

"Wait! Jazz I know it's you. Please give me a chance!"

"Is this kid giving you crap, Flame?" It was Obsidian. She freaked me out.

"No, Sid. Give me a minute."

"Jazz, please let me explain," I pleaded. She took off her sunglasses; her eyes were blazing.

"Outside, in the trailer." I followed her out the door. In the parking lot was an old RV that was falling apart at its seams. She opened the door. "Well get in."

"Jazz, please—."

"Danny, you have five minutes to explain yourself, then you get out of my life completely. Got it? I don't see why you even bothered looking for me."

"Jazz, I'm sorry. I should have gone after you. The day you left. But I didn't. I was scared that mom and dad would—."

"Don't call them my parents!" Jazz hissed.

"—follow up on the threats that they said to me and to you for years. So I didn't. I was angry at you as well, and wasn't thinking. Once I realized I was wrong I—."

"Didn't come after me for another year and a half. You waited until you were of age to come after me so Jack and Maddie wouldn't put a _missing teenager _in public. Yeah, I would have done the same thing if you went missing. Though I would have left right away and taken off."

"Jazz, I'm sorry. Please, I really am. I have been searching for you for eight months! I was going to go search for you in all the known government facility. If you had been dead, I would have torn apart the ghost zone to find you!"

"Don't you see? I didn't want to be found! I have a new family, a new life, a new name! I don't want anything to do with you, or your parents! I was disowned for having powers! I'm a meta-human! All my sisters are as well! Light and I were best friends in Arizona! Jasmine Fenton is dead! I left her behind a long time ago!"

"Why? Can't you see that I am trying to make up for my mistakes?"

"You don't understand, Danny. I lived on my own for almost a month when I found these girls. For almost two years we had to steal and beg for food. We had to steal clothes, this RV was abandoned. We played gigs to survive! We were always at risk of being found or caught. We all changed our names and appearances so we wouldn't be noticed or found."

"What about your dreams of becoming a psychologist? Where did that go?" I asked her.

"It was a cover up to hide my powers and my struggling sanity, Danny. Time's up. Go home, Danny. Go to college, get married, have a good life. Just leave me out of it, you are better off without me in it."

She turned and headed out of her RV. I grabbed her wrist. "Jazz, please." Tears were forming in my eyes.

"Danny, I'm sorry. One day maybe one day. But not anytime soon." She pulled away and was gone. I followed her outside. I grabbed her and hugged her. "If I am never going to see you again, I need something to remember you by."

She turned and hugged me back. She was crying. "It's going to be okay, Jazz, it will."

"No, it isn't. Mom and Dad are still hunting me, and if they find that you are visiting me, or even in contact, they could harm you, and me. Please, do whatever you can to forget I ever existed."

Jazz slipped her sunglasses back on. And walked inside the hotel.

Sixteen Years Later

I haven't seen Jazz since then. I graduated college as an astronomer, and Sam and I got married when we were twenty-one. We had a daughter and two-sons. My twin boys inherited my ghost powers and are seven. My daughter, Alice Jasmine, is thirteen. She was coincidently born on Jazz's birthday.

We lived in Arizona, in the town of Jazz and my birth.

"Dad! Can I go see the Metas' for my birthday? They are in town that day," My daughter asked me. Her birthday was in a two days.

"I don't know. I haven't seen them in concert or listened to their music since I was eighteen," I told my daughter.

"Please? That is all I want," Alice pleaded.

"Oh, sure. I'll buy tickets, and you can go."

"Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squeezed me and kissed my cheek. She ran out of the room to tell Sam and her brothers.

I bought the tickets, and the fateful day of the concert came. It wasn't until the evening, and I was supposed to go with Alice Jasmine.

"Good morning, birthday girl," I said as she bounced down the stairs.

"Morning, daddy," she said. Her voice was bubbly and happy. Her sleek red hair was shiny and pulled back in a black head band. She looked so much like Jazz. The doorbell rang.

"Can you get that, Ali?" I asked her.

"Sure." I could see the front door, but I was making pancakes at the stove.

"Hi, is you dad home by any chance?" The person at the door asked.

"Your, y-your," Alice stuttered. I looked over to see a woman with red eyes and black hair. Other than that, she looked like Alice.

"Flame? Yes. Is your dad home?"

"Yes."

"JAZZ!" I yelled and hugged her.

"Danny! Oh my gosh." She held on to me for her life. She was crying into my shoulder. I was taller than her after all these years.

"I thought that I would never see you again. You wanted nothing to do with me," I said. I looked at her. She had a few tattoos, and had piercings all the way up her ear, and one in her eyebrow. She still had her hair dyed black, but her powers seemed to make it that color naturally, and there was one streak of red-orange still in her hair.

"I needed time. I was still afraid. I would have thought that you would have actually forgotten like a told you to," Jazz said.

"Forget you, Jazz? Never."

"Um, dad, why are you calling her Jazz? She is obviously Flame from the band Metas'," Alice said.

"Yes, I am, but I wasn't always," Jazz said.

"Jazz is my sister, Alice. You look exactly like she did once."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes. I left." I snorted. "When I was seventeen. I lived on the streets for a few years."

"Why?"

"That is a story for another day. I have this for you," she said, and gave Alice a back stage pass. "Happy birthday."

"Are you going to leave after today?" I asked my sister.

"You will be seeing more of me, but we may have to take it slow, I have changed a lot since I was seventeen."

"That is all I asked for." I smiled at her. I think I will be seeing a more of my older sister in the future.

Fin.

**Thank you for reading my follow up to Runaway! I was bored today, and I really wanted to write this! It was fun. I know people asked me to continue my last story, so I hope this was fulfilling! Please review! I really want your thoughts on this story. Please review!-Delta**


End file.
